


Bucky Barnes NSFW Alphabet

by scottielang



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Headcanon, NSFW Alphabet, NSFW headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottielang/pseuds/scottielang
Summary: title says it all xoxo





	Bucky Barnes NSFW Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> I can't think of anything to write but i'm super bored so i'm just gonna do this lol if you want to request a character for this send it to my inbox! xxx

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
SUPER cuddly! After sex he gets kinda sleepy, and wants absolutely nothing more than to get cozy, warm, and as close to you as possible in bed. He won't sleep though, he's probably a bit too excited still, but just wants to trace shapes on your body, and talk for a while.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
He LOVES your lips. Everything about them. The way they smile, how gently they kiss him, how pretty they look wrapped around his cock. He just thinks they're perfect!  
Your favourite thing about him is probably his metal arm. You know he doesn't love it, but you do. Maybe you could teach him to love it as much as you do?

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
He's not a huge fan of cumming inside you, but his cum on you really gets him going. Whether it be your stomach, lower back, face, tits, mouth (bonus points if you swallow and kiss him after), he's totally into it.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
He totally wants to have a threesome (possibly with Steve...?) but doesn't even know where to begin with asking you.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
He was with many women before the war, he tells you, so he's definitely very experienced. He knows exactly what he's doing, knows what pleases him and what gets you off. 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  
Anything BUT missionary. Doggy style if he wants to big a bit more rough with you, so he can grip your hips a little harder, pull your hair and spank you. Cowgirl if he wants you to take control (or if he's feeling lazy), so he can lay there and admire you, how pretty you look when you reach your climax, how your tits bounce as you ride his cock.

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
He's definitely one to crack jokes during sex. It's so awkward otherwise!

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
Bucky Barnes will not shave. His pubic hair is thick and dark, almost black, much like his happy trail, but isn't overly curly, so it looks relatively tame still neat looking, even though it really isn't.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)  
As much as he likes to joke a lot during sex, it also does mean a lot to him. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
He jerks off a lot. Like, a lot a lot. You walk in on him at least once a week. He's not ashamed about it or tries to hide it, though. He just gives you this cocky eyebrow raised smirk, and keeps going. You think he does it just to see you blush and get flustered. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
Looooves choking, and being choked. You definitely brought up the idea originally, but he was obviously hesitant, he didn't want to hurt you, of course. But after a while he gave in, and choking is now his number one kink. He loves feeling your small hands around his throat too as you ride him, too. 

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)  
Anywhere he knows he really shouldn't be doing it. Up against a wall, in Tony's lab, someone else's bed, perhaps? He really likes the idea of being caught, you guess.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
Dirty talk. You whispering exactly what you're going to do to him, or what you want him to do to you sweetly in his ear can really get him hard. It's no secret he loves calling you pet names during sex, baby girl, baby doll, doll face etc, but the second you whisper the word Daddy in his ear, you won't be able to take his hands off you. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
He's willing to try everything once? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
His favourite place in the whole world is between your thighs. The man is insanely skilled with his tongue. He doesn't ask for blowjobs a lot, but you love giving them, and he loves the sight of your soft pretty lips wrapped around his rock hard dick.

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
Although he can be slow, he's usually quite quick and rough, but not too rough, unless you ask specifically. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
He loves a quickie! All sex with you is good sex in his mind, so there's nothing wrong with a little quickie now or then (or every single day)

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
Like in L, He loves the idea of getting caught. You've definitely been caught fucking on the sofa at least twice by Natasha before. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
He can go for as long as you want too! It doesn't take him long to get hard again, but during a typical sex session, you'd both probably cum around four times. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
Does Bucky's arm count? 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
He'd tease you for hours on end if he could, and he has. Flicking his tongue gently, he's had you on edge for hours on end before. The look on his face in between your thighs makes it all worth it though. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
He's relatively loud, but so are you. He makes soft gentle moans when you first get going, but as he's about to cum, he makes these gorgeous grunts, that could probably get you off on their own. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
LOVES to fuck your tits and cum on them and your face. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
Oh boy, he's long. About 8/9 inches hard and really thick too thick to just wrap one hand around. His dick is still big when it's soft too. It curves upwards towards his belly, and is pretty veiny. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
You have sex at least once a day, so that speaks for its self.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
He's always too excited to sleep immediately after, so pillow talk is always involved.


End file.
